Elf, Night
Description: The Kaldorei are an ancient and reclusive race born during the waking of the world. Their ancient heritage has shaped them into a devoted warrior race, with a reverence for nature and animistic mystical forces. The Kaldorei are practical but superstitious, and often a paradox. They are a people possessed with a deep spiritual passion and a desire to find solace. In the time before, the Kaldorei were immortal, their powerful magic recklessly unleashed by the Quel’dorei. This careless use of magical might allowed the Burning Legion to invade the world, and finally led to a catastrophic battle known as the Sundering. This battle changed the face of Azeroth for all time, and resulted in the creation of the continents of the world, tearing the land apart and forming the vast nexus of energy at the center of the ocean known as the Maelstrom. The night elves are honorable to a fault, and they are a just and sometimes compassionate people. Still, they do not trust many of the lesser races of the world, whom they see as foolish and too short-lived to recall the mistakes they made in the past. Many of the night elves consider it their duty to ensure the safety and balance of the world. Because of this perceived air of superiority, many of the younger races mistrust the night elves, if not for their shadowy magic then for their aloof and judging demeanor. Appearance:Night elves are imposing in stature, males being on average 7 feet tall. Male Kaldorei are very muscular, with broad chests and shoulders, indicative of the strength that lies within both their minds and bodies. Female night elves are lithe and curvaceous, yet still muscular and strong. The race’s prominent eyebrows, long pointed ears and natural aspects imply a feral grace. Skin tones range from pale white to blue or even ruddy red, and their hair ranges in color from bright white to woodland green to lustrous black. Region:Night elves dwell within the island continent of Teldrassil, where the night elf capital of Darnassus houses massive temples and a well-provisioned trade district. The massive column of Teldrassil is one of the last refuges of the night elf race and is home to dryads and keepers of the grove. The “Crown of the Earth” is not without its own problems, however. Furbolg driven by some maddening force, bloodthirsty harpy tribes and diabolical satyrs seek to corrupt, kill or harass the Kaldorei. Most inexperienced Kaldorei adventurers cut their teeth opposing such threats. Although the night elves’ allies within the Alliance are valued and trusted, few humans or dwarves have ever laid their eyes upon Teldrassil. Few of the Alliance races have ever seen the most sacred moonwells. High elves are not trusted at all and never allowed within night elf lands. Should a high elf trespass into the lands of the Kaldorei, the arrogant Highborne would meet a swift and vicious end. Affiliation: Alliance. The night elves are members of the Alliance, but they are not the most trusted or highly regarded members of this group of races. Although honorable and just, the night elves’ natural distrust has tainted their relations somewhat. Combined with their mystical appearances and mysterious natures, interactions with other races become uncomfortable at times. There is a strong streak of isolationism in the Kaldorei, for they are uncomfortable leaving the verdant mists of Teldrassil. Still, the night elves’ leaders see wisdom in an alliance with the younger races. The younger races show potential, and because of this the night elves see themselves as observers, waiting to step in to correct any dangerous mistakes. In addition, the other races possess one quality the night elves have been missing for some time: excitement. Adventure and exotic locales now have appeal to novice night elves. The Kaldorei have more than a few among them who have braved leaving the forest to seek out fortune and intrigue in far-off lands. Their hatred of orcs has also fueled their participation in the Alliance. After the death of Cenarius during the Third War, many sentinels, druids and warrior night elves began a great hunt. Some night elves happily hunt orcs as a repayment for Cenarius’ murder. Faith: The night elves worship the Ancients, who are nature deities attuned to the forest and the hunt. Elune the moon goddess and Malorne the Waywatcher are themost prominent figures of worship. While Cenarius has died, and the night elves will never forgive the orcs for this, his children live on and gain power each passing year. The night elves venerate the children of Cenarius as he was venerated, and perhaps one day these children of the slain demigod will aid the night elves in repaying the orcs for the transgressions of the past. Names:Night elf names always have a special meaning. First names derive from an elven word or the name of a famous hero having a totemic or ancestral connection. Surnames are indicative of the family line and often date back millennia. • Male Names:Ilthilior, Mellitharn, Khardona, Andissiel, Mardant, Tanavar. • Female Names: Keina, Deliantha, Meridia, Freja, Alannaria, Nevarial. • Family Names:Moonblade, Glaivestorm, Proudstrider, Oakwalker, Nightwing, Staghorn Night Elf Racial Traits • +2 Spirit, –2 Charisma. Night elves have keen instincts and an innate connection to nature, but they tend to be distant and aloof. • Medium: As Medium creatures, night elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Night elf base land speed is 30 feet. • Low-Light Vision: Night elves can normally see two times farther than a human can in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. Night elves retain the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. • +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. These skills are considered class skills for all night elf characters. • Weapon Familiarity: Night elves treat moonglaives, moon swords and warglaives as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. • Automatic Languages: Common and Darnassian. • Bonus Languages: Goblin, Low Common, Orcish, Thalassian. The night elves once worked with the orcs to halt the Burning Legion, and now they retain knowledge of the race’s language for tactical reasons. •''' Racial Levels': Unlike humans and some other races, night elves can take a few levels in “night elf” as a class to develop their racial qualities fully. • '''Favored Class': Scout. A multiclass night elf’s scout level does not count when determining whether she suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Chapter 3: Classes, “Multiclass Characters,” XP for Multiclass Characters). Night Elf Levels Night elves can take up to three levels in “night elf” at any time. As the race rests within the shade of Teldrassil, they do not stay idle. These levels represent learning and tutelage in night elf abilities and harnessing their mystical natures. Hit Die:d8. Skill Points at 1st Character Level:(2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:2 + Int modifier. “Class” Skills:Climb (Str), Concentration (Sta), Handle Animal (Spt), Listen (Spt), Sense Motive (Spt), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Spt), Stealth (Agy) and Survival (Spt). See Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Night elves with levels only in night elf (no actual class levels) are proficient in the use of all simple weapons, excluding crossbows, and can wear any light armor. Shadowmeld (Su):At night or in low-light environments, the night elf gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks while stationary. Bonus Weapon Proficiency:At each level, the night elf chooses one weapon from the following list: moonglaive, moon sword or warglaive. She is proficient with the weapon. Resistances (Ex):The night elf gains resistance to cold and fire 2. This value increases by +1 for every four character levels.